


Verano

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Él rió por primera vez, era un sonido ronco, pero honesto, aunque después lo sintió incómodo por aquello.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Verano

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este One Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

El humor de Ginny había mejorado considerablemente respecto de los últimos días, siempre estaba sonriendo, haciendo comentarios ingeniosos y todo lo demás.

Sus amigos le veían sorprendidos, porque si bien era una chica divertida, ese extremo de felicidad era un poco raro, y bueno, solían decirlo ¿no? El amor y el dinero no pueden ocultarse mucho, y menos, si desde hacía dos días, después de clases se veían en la torre de astronomía, donde pasaban más tiempo besándose que hablando o haciendo otra cosa.

No había duda de que los besos del chico se habían vuelto en su cosa favorita, sus ojos se encontraron con él, que estaba sentado a la mesa de Slytherin, charlando con sus amigos o seguidores, lo que fueran, se veía controlado y tranquilo, como siempre, pero su mirada se encontró con la de ella un segundo después, logrando que levantara la comisura de sus labios, en una sonrisa.

Esa que sin duda lograba que quisiera besarlo sin detenerse hasta que sus pulmones se quedaran sin oxígeno.

—Dime ¿vas a decirnos que te tiene tan contenta? –Cuestionó Neville.

—Bueno, mañana regresamos a casa ¿no es así? –Soltó Luna, matando el entusiasmo de Ginny.

—Cierto –admitió la pelirroja, con una sonrisa forzada.

—Qué raro, eso borró tu entusiasmo –musitó Luna.

—No, no, estoy bien, mis hermanos vendrán a casa de nuevo ¿saben hace cuanto no veo a Charlie? –Sonrió un poco más entusiasmada.

Ginny avanzó hasta sus clases junto con Luna, eso quitó posibilidades a que Draco se detuviera a decirle algo, pero al pasar junto a él en lugar de chocar contra ella como normalmente lo haría, en lugar de eso, simplemente acarició su mano de forma diestra e imperceptible para los demás, la vio sonreír, así que se alejó como si nada.

—Volviste a sonreír –comentó Luna, que veía hacia los cuadros de la pared –dime ¿por qué?

—Solo… me acordé de algo.

—Me gustaría oírlo –la observó.

—Ah, dime ¿por qué tan curiosa últimamente?

—Es que he notado que cuando Malfoy está cerca, inexplicablemente te pones de buen humor, ¿hay algo entre ustedes?

—No –se rio –desde luego que no –observó a otro lado.

—M—

Draco avanzó más tranquilo, la suavidad de la mano de Ginny le gustaba, le hacía preguntarse si el resto de su cuerpo era tan suave, sacudió la cabeza, tenía que quitarse esas ideas de la mente, tenía que concentrarse en clases, aunque la verdad estaba deseando que todas terminaran para poder ir a la torre de astronomía a encontrarse con ella.

—Aun no puedo creer que mañana regresamos a casa y aún tenemos que venir a clases.

—Tendrás tiempo libre después de esto, el suficiente para extrañarlo –se burló Pansy de Daphne.

—Supongo que sí –la rubia observó a Zabini.

—Quizás él te extrañe un poco –comentó Pansy.

—No cuentes con eso –se giró Blaise –no cuando puedo pasar las vacaciones pensando en cierta pelirroja, que por cierto ¿han notado que le ha vuelto a crecer el cabello? Se ve hermosa.

Draco estaba de acuerdo, pero escuchar aquello de la boca de Zabini, sin duda le hizo sentirse enfadado, pero no podía hacer ni decir nada, si quería seguir manteniendo su relación con Ginny en secreto, pero ¿quería que siguiera siendo un secreto?

No estaba muy seguro de querer hacer pública su relación, pero si estaba muy seguro de que no quería a Blaise admirando de esa manera a la pelirroja.

—Frunciste el ceño –comentó Theo, divertido.

—Algo huele despreciable –comentó.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo a qué? –Cuestionó el otro rubio.

—Como a desesperación –soltó observando a Zabini.

—Ya, Malfoy, sabemos que la chica Weasley no es de tu tipo, pero…

—Creo que jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú –soltó enfadado –y que sigas insistiendo en lo hermosa que es y te parece, es patético, Zabini, deberías saberlo.

—No se fijaría en alguien como yo ¿y en alguien como tú, sí?

—Desde luego que tampoco, no tiene tan buen gusto –sonrió –y si lo hiciera, no podría culparla, solo mírame –bufó.

—Cierto, Draco es el más guapo del colegio –admitió Daphne.

—Ah, ahora dices eso ¿no? –Soltó enfadado Zabini.

—Dije que Draco es el más guapo del colegio, porque es cierto, no significa que sea de mi tipo o me guste.

—No se puede ser más directo, Zabini –se burló Theo.

—M—

La torre de astronomía estaba un poco silenciosa, solo un pequeño ruido se escuchaba, y ese sonido era ocasionado por los besos que Draco y Ginny se estaban dando, aunque las manos del rubio acariciaban un poco más suavemente, y sus labios abandonaron los de la pelirroja para comenzar a besar su cuello.

La chica contuvo el aliento ante aquella sensación, sus vellos se erizaron y sonrió a causa de las cosquillas que le causaba aquello.

—Dime ¿podré enviarte lechuzas en vacaciones? –Cuestionó él.

—No lo sé, dime ¿quieres hacerlo?

— ¿Seguimos hablando de las lechuzas? –Sonrió coqueto.

Aquella insinuación hizo que ella se sonrojara, pero sin duda había estado pensando mucho en eso, así que contestó la pregunta besándolo, hacía meses, él le había prometido una retribución porque sus amigas le dañaran el cabello, y ahora podía hacerlo de esa manera, aunque sin duda también sería bueno para él.

Los besos y las caricias sin duda los llevaron a un paso más en aquella relación, que si bien tenían pocos días saliendo, tenían meses conteniéndose de hacer algo parecido.

—Voy a echarte de menos –confesó ella, acercándose para besarlo.

—Lo sé, pelirroja –sonrió.

—Dime ¿esto sobrevivirá después de las vacaciones?

—No creas que vas a librarte tan fácil de mí, Weasley –la besó también.

—Bien, me alegra escuchar eso, y tomaré esto, como la retribución por mi cabello.

Él rió por primera vez, era un sonido ronco, pero honesto, aunque después lo sintió incómodo por aquello.

—Tranquilo, tu secreto está seguro conmigo, Malfoy, nadie sabrá que eres capaz de reírte honestamente.

—Me alegra saber que mis secretos están a salvo contigo –admitió.

Ginny no dijo nada más, se limitó a recostarse al costado de Draco, por fortuna era verano, y estar desnuda y cubierta solo por la túnica de Draco no la hacía temblar, lo observó atenta y sonrió ante su mirada intensa.


End file.
